MorganvilleMemories
by x-blueskygirl-x
Summary: When Tiasmia travels to try to get her memories back and comes across the small town of Morganville she doesn't expect to find out what she does. She knows that she is different, but how much different exactly? Suck at sumaries but please r r
1. Chapter 1

Tiasmias POV

I drove towards the small town, it was getting late and I was extremely tired. I had originally planned to drive throughout the night yet driving for 3 days straight was a lot harder then many would think. Travelling the world had turned out to be quite enojoyable, yet my memories stll had not restored. It had been over a year that I have been living in the drakness, not knowing who or what I am, I only knew my name, Tiasmia because of my necklace. It had been Kyle who had come up with the idea for me to travel the world. He had wanted to come, naturally but I did not want him following me about. We would never be and I had to make him realise it. I was hoping that I would arrive somewhere and get my memories back of who I am.

Myrnins POV

I was getting ready for the soon to be bloodfest when Ada popped up. She looked highly suprised and shocked. "Yes my dear?" I asked sweetly, she had been acting strange lately, so i thought it was best not to get on the wrong side of her. Especially if I needed a portal tonight.

"A new car has just crossed the border..."She answered.

"And... Cars are always entering Morganville, it is just another tourist."

"Myrnin, it is... her" She said hestitantely.

"Who?"

"Tiasmia..." As soon as she said it I dropped the jacket I had been holding and stared at Ada.

"Are you certain? We were told Bishop had taken her but he had most probably killed her as soon as" i had to make sure it was definately her.

"It is definately her, she looks exactly the same and I analysed her eyes"

I wanted to jump with joy when I heard this, Tiasmia was back!Yet then I realised what was happening tonight. Cursing quite loudly I ran to get the weird device that Amelie had so suredly make sure I had to 'keep in touch' with her. I thought about everyone I should ring. Amelie... No she was captured. Oliver... No he was pretending to be with Bishop (even though I would not ring him anyway). Sam...Well he should be ok. So I tried ringing Sam yet this stupid lady answered who I did not even know and was saying stuff like 'The person you are calling is not available'. Great. But then I remembered about Sam's grandson... Whatshisname? Matthew? Malcom? Michael? Yes thats it. So I rang him (Amelie had made sure I had loads of peoples numbers on my device as I had a tendency of getting in danger...

"Hey?" The voice said on the other side.

"Michael! Thank God you answered!"

"Myrnin" Michael sighed "what?"

"I need you to do me a favour, and do not act all moody."

Michael sighed again "what do you want?" He asked yet again.

So I told Michael (I could tell he was suprised about the news too, well there is no suprise there) and he agreed to go and meet the girl.

Oh tonight is going to be fun...

* * *

Ok... So I hope this was alright, I'll continue it soon but i need atleast a few reviews, please?

It isn't that long because I wanted to do the next chapter when you find out who Tiasmia is and everything to that is why I stopped there.

I know it isn't that great but was kinda rushing and I am suckish at intro's... so yeah

Please review/fav

Blue x


	2. Vampire?

Got no reviews on my first chapter :( Would really appreciate some, if i'm doing anything wrong please say, still new to this...

anyway...

**disclaimer** **I do not own any of the morganville characters in these fanfics, except Tiasmia. i do however own a cool pair of sheep slippers**

* * *

Tiasmias POV

Damn. How hard is it to find a b+b around here? All the streets are deserted, all the shops closed and most of the house lights are off. Where am I meant to stay? But, that isn't the only problem... I'm hungry. And I don't mean the usual 'yay let's go and get some fries' I mean something more darker... The reason I know I'm not normal. I haven't hunted for the past two days which is kind of a record for me. I know soon I'll lose control, and that isn't pretty.  
There's a large hall thing in the middle of a street, the sign says 'founders square'. And also when I say that the building was in the middle of the street, it wasn't, as directly in the middle of it was a cage. Ok, creepy much? Maybe there's someone who can tell me where the nearest hotel or whatever is inside the building means it looks like a kind of tourist place. As I park and get out of my car I contemplate whether this is a smart idea. Morganville doesn't seem like the nicest, safest place to be. "Tiasmia! Is that you?" A voice shouts behind me. I turn around expecting to see a drunk person, but then again how would have they known my name?  
I'm surprised by what I find, an angelic looking boy with blond hair, he looks like an angel and is really... Hot. "Erm... How do you know my name?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Oh lord, it is you isn't it?" He asks "I'm sorry, I'm Michael Glass, Sam's grandson"  
"Sam?" I question, who's he?  
"You don't remember do you?" He sighed.  
"What do you know about me?" I asked turning serious.  
"They weren't lying when they said you are just like your mother" he muttered.  
"What?" I half asked-shouted.  
"Look, I'll explain everything, but first we should go and see Myrn-" he was cut off from his mobile ringing. He took it out his pocket and cursed under his breath "hello... Yes... I'm getting ready... Yes well she's a newbie... No... But she's no one... Ok fine" he hanged up, this time cursing rather loudly.  
"Who was that" I asked curiously.  
"Someone you don't want to know" he said sounding dark then suddenly he turned sarcastic "we've been invited to a ball... Yay let's go"

Michaels POV  
This should not have happened. I was hoping they would give me a little more time before having to go to the soon to be blood fest. And now, to make it worse, I have to take Tiasmia there! I had never really met Tia when I was younger, if I had I would of hardly remembered means she disappeared so long ago. I could tell it was her when I was walking up to her, I could see the features she shared with her mother. The blond hair which looked white and her pale skin, the only difference what instead of a cold, icy look her face and eyes looked like they were looking for adventure. Yet, when she literally ordered me to tell me who she was all that drained away and all you could see in her was her mother.  
I ended up taking Tia back to the glass house, everyone else was at the ball thing Bishop had organised. She stood around looking out of place, then I noticed she was wearing very scruffy clothes. "Do you have a dress?" I asked.  
"No... Dresses aren't that great to be travelling in you know" she answered.  
So I ran up to my room, where under my bed was a box of things my parents had left at the house when they left town, deep at the bottom was one of my mums favourite dresses. I had kept it to remind me of her, even though she still alive I liked the reminder of her. I never told Shane or anyone because they would mock me. I didn't need it anymore, that's why it had been kept under my bed. I took it and ran downstairs to give it to Tia.

Tiasmias POV  
Michael came back downstairs with a baby blue dress in his arms. It was beautiful. "Here, wear this its my mums" he said softly.  
"No, I can't wear something like that... What if I rip it or something?" I said frantically.  
"Its fine, and also it will suit you"  
After arguing with him for about 10 minuets, I gave in and he showed me where the bathroom was where I cleared up and slipped the dress on over my head. I brushed through my hair with my fingers and left it dangling down my back. I stood there, staring in the mirror for a couple of seconds. The dress was the perfect shade against my pale skin. It had a silk belt which hanged loosely around my waist, there were no sleeves but it made the dress look even better. The design was so simple, but so effective. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats which Michael lent me. He said they belonged to one of the people who lived here. Eve? Yeah that's her name.  
As I walked down the stairs Michael stared at me until I reached the bottom step. He was wearing a black suit. His hair in a cute messy mop. He led me to the car, but something was bugging me, something was missing. That's when I realised, Michael did not have a heartbeat, like me.  
"Michael" I asked "You have no heartbeat... Like me"  
"I know" he replied.  
"What are we?" If there was anything I had to know, it was this.  
"Vampires" he muttered.

* * *

dont read without fav or reviewing

Blue x


	3. Remebering

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the morganville characters, as much as I wish I did, Rachel Caine does so...yeah...**

* * *

**Last chapter-**

"**What are we?" I asked**

**"Vampires" He muttered back.**

* * *

Tiasmias POV

I sat there dazed, of course I wasn't really suprised he called us _that_ but I had never named it.

"Wait, aren't vampires meant to like, fry in sunlight" I asked.

"Most do, some like you do not, it is very rare" Michael said speaking calmly, yet in the back of his voice, I could tell he was worried about something. We sat in silence until we reached a large hall-type place. "Wear these" Michael instructed, handing me a pair of coloured eye contacts.

"What why?"

"Just do it, your eyes change colour, they'll know it is you if they notice"

"_I _do not even know who I am"

"Yes, well everyone in there will know who you are so just put them in." Oh, harsh. He sounded on the edge of shouting at me, it made me a bit upset knowing how happy and exciteful he had been earlier. I quickly put the contacts in (they seriously hurt) and together, me and Michael walked into the large hall place.

As soon as we walked in I knew we had walked into something bad. The whole place was quiet and everyone was watching this drunk man stutter about on the stage. Another man was sitting on a large chair, like a throne, he looked harsh and fierce and as I watched him his eyes locked onto mine. I was on the other side of the hall yet, when he spoke, his voice boomed loudly throughout the whole hall. "Ah, Michael! You decided to show up in the end then, and you brought your friend... How nice" Straight away I knew I despiced this man, the way his tone in his voice was like a viper, about to strike its prey. "Now, come up to the stage and join us"

Michael looked into my eyes and whispered "stay here, no matter what happenes stay put."

"Now now, you don't want to have to leave your friend down there do you? Please, my dear, you may join us too"

Michael took my arm and led me up to the stage, he made sure he was always infront of me, ready to fight if anyone tried to pounce. When we got up to the steps I noticed all eyes were on me. "And who are you my dear?" Asked the man.

"Ann-Marie" I stuttered, it was the first name that came to my head, I had always liked that name and it was my favourite book character.

"Ah such a pretty name for a pretty damsel, I am King Bishop"

"Nice to meet you Sir" I replied.

Michael led me to a part of the stage where he stood next to me. He always kept an eye on me. The drunk man sat there staring at me, he had a...stake? Yes, a stake, in his chest. I could tell her was nice by just looking into his eyes, I wanted to go and help him, he was tall and muscular but laying there he looked so helpless. He had curly locks of browny-blacky hair and a sweet smile. The Bishop person was talking to him but I did not take note on what he was saying. Before I knew it the curtains beside me flew open and out came a woman in a bloody white suit, she had silver chains around her wrists and ankels. Her hair was like mine but I could not really see all the details about her as she was covered in blood.

But then the person holding her chains caught my eye. He had hair which had started to grey, which was tyed up at the back, he had a serious looking face like he was on a mission. As soon as I saw him though, a name came up in my mind... Oliver. I felt the sudden urge to run up to this man and kill him. My mind started jumbling up, random memories filling my mind, my last encounter with this man. I was thankful when I fainted.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oliver!" I shouted angrily at him "I have to go! She's found a great new place, where we won't have to run anymore"_

_"No Tiasmia! We don't have to go, we have everything we want here! She will put us under rules, she will take over our lives!" Oliver shouted back._

_"She's my mother!"_

_"I dont care who she is!" He walked up to me and put his arms around me muttering "Think about the power we could have, together, everything perfect. We will rule everyone"_

_"See that is the problem Oliver" I sighed "All you think about is power, I sometimes wish you were more like Myrnin"_

_"HA! Myrnin would not be able to protect you like I have done, he would do nothing for you like I have done, never compare me to him!"_

_"Atleast he sticks by me no matter what, like a proper friend is meant to!" Before I knew it, he had oushed me off the side of the balcony, I now lay on the floor, I would have been able to land on my feet if I had been expecting it. "Just like my father" I muttered._

_Before I knew it, I was getting picked up in the arms of Myrnin, he glared at Oliver shaking his head. "I knew you were bad for her, we are leaving and if you go near her again .." Myrnin warned Oliver. Normally Myrnin was happy or crazy, but seeing him like this, it scared me. I knew it also scared Oliver as he walked back into the large house as Myrnin carried me to the carriage._

-End of flashback-

That had been the last time I'd seen Oliver, and now as I opened my eyes, I noticed it was he who was holding me up with one of his arms, he was still holding the woman's... My mothers? Yes. My mothers chains. But he weren't paying attention to her, he was looking straight into my eyes, Tiasmia don't do anything please. Oh lord, I'd forgotten we could communicate like this. You dick. I sent back. I hardly use to never speak like this, but after a year out of Morganville it felt appropriate to say. Wait a year? No it had been longer then that... Michael was now 19 so I had been away for 18 years...Shit.

All eyes were on me, then Bishop arose from his throne "Is it her?" He asked Oliver.  
"No, she's a nobody, but she has potential" he replied. I squirmed to get his arm off me and stood staring around me, memories still flooding my mind, making me remember everything.

"Then back to business" said Bishop. He walked up to my mother "here is where you die" he said grasping her head so his mouth was lingering over her neck. I wanted to run up to him and kill him, if he dare lays a hand on her I will do so without hesitation. He kissed her neck in the end, saying it was immoral to do so, I weren't really listening as my attention was drawn to the next prisoner that I had realised was entering before anyone else, his skin was more blackened by the silver chains and as he came out,my mother screamed...Samuel. Before I knew it Bishop was draining Sam... He had been like a father to me since my mother and him had a kind of 'thing' going on. I didn't know what to do and I just froze, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Suddenly, without realising what I was doing I ran up to Bishop, but it was to late, he dropped Sam. My mother was screaming at Oliver to let her go, he moved slowly towards her.

Everyone started fighting, attacking each other it was war. I realised that no one was attacking me, of course, they didn't know who I was, they were waiting for me to take a side and fight. I saw Myrnin go down with a stake in his chest. So I ran over to him and pulled it out, he grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me. "I knew you'd be back soon" he muttered. Then he ran off to another vampire, both trying to kill each other. This girl was trying to defeat Bishop. She looked quite young and she was losing terribly. Then a boy threw a knife towards Bishop and it hit him right in the chest, it was small and not silver so it wouldn't have done any damage. But he started bleeding a lot strangely.

My mother was at Sam's side now muttering to him. I walked over to them and stood slightly behind. The girl stood next to me watching, she had tears in her eyes. Her name was Claire and she had only been in Morganville for a short time, I knew it was wrong to read her mind but I was curious about who she was. She lived in the Glass House with Michael, Eve and Shane. Shane was the person who had thrown the knife and he was her boyfriend. She worked for Myrnin. And my mother was her protector. Why would she protect her? She hardly knew her, but now as I looked at her something kept bothering me, a trigger in the back of my mind which still needed to be flipped.

Oliver came over near me and I stepped a couple of steps away from him. Quickly he glanced over to me and he looked...hurt. He went up to my mother and helped her up. She stared at me for a couple of seconds, then suddenly hugged me. She never really showed any affection to me in the past so this was quite a surprise. I hugged her back and when we both pulled back she smiled at me. But I could tell she was in pain. Oliver struck her with a needle and that's when I had realised their plan. She went over to Bishop who was now stumbling about. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, I watched Claire give Myrnin the antidote to the poison, and all were crowding around Bishop now. My head was still spinning and names kept popping up in my mind. I stood there. Still. I felt like I was about to faint. Everything blurred.

Suddenly, everything became clear just as Bishop ran over near me and a kind of door thing popped up. "Portal!" Somebody shouted. He was right next to me so I ran in. I doubt anyone else got in.  
It was really dark where we had ended up, I could see clearly but it took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. Before I knew it I was getting slammed against the wall. Bishops hand tightening around my throat.  
"I should have killed you the first time" he growled, his taunting eyes locking mine.

Then he bit into my neck.


End file.
